


Misfits

by RyuCrisis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuCrisis/pseuds/RyuCrisis
Summary: When an angel gives everything up for the love of a human and is rejected, she was not expecting to be saved by a misfit demon who hated himself and hated being evil. He brings her back to his apartment and they begin a whirlwind adventure together. Just as things begin to settle down, a familiar face comes crashing into their lives hell-bent on turning them upside down.





	1. Prologue-Run, Baby, Run!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYBODY! This my first honest to god original work! My dream is to become a writer and this is my first stab at writing something that isn't fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it! If you could all please do me the favor of leaving something on the way out to let me know whether it was good or it needs improvement I would be forever grateful!
> 
> Happy reading everybody! 
> 
> NOTE: I need to do a shoutout to my good friend Erin here, she is helping me with this story plus she also helps me with Practical Magic as well! She has helped me grow as an author in so many ways!

 

_ Maggie _

Maggie ran for her life, she couldn’t BELIEVE that she did something so stupid. Malachi had warned her repeatedly that something like this would happen but she completely ignored him and now she was running for her fucking life, not that running would do her much good anyway. She knew that there was no way in hell that she could out run Malachi. He trained her, she knew that he could sense her from a mile away and would eventually find her. As she continued to run, she came across an alley way and ducked into it. She stopped for a moment and tried to catch her breath. She saw a broken mirror leaning against the dirty alleyway wall and walked up to it slowly.

Looking at her reflection, she concentrated really hard and watched her wings unfurl. She almost flinched at the sight of them. All of her beautiful white feathers were beginning to turn black and fall out. She could feel a lump of emotion clogging her throat and tears began to burn the corners of her violet eyes. Unable to look at her wings any longer, she put them away. Turning away from the mirror, she slid down onto the dirty ground and buried her sweaty face into her knees. She hated that her body was already beginning to act mortal. She threaded her fingers through her short, curly blue dyed hair. She had no idea what to do. She couldn’t believe that she did something so completely stupid and for what?

A boy who didn’t even love her back. She put everything on the line for a boy who didn’t even love her back. She was so ANGRY at herself for letting her feelings rule her, something that was supposed to be only a mortal affliction. Some guardian angel she turned out to be, Malachi had taught her better than this. She knew that falling in love with her charge was forbidden and she KNEW that Malachi would eventually find out and yet she did it anyway.  She continued to think of Malachi and let out a small whimper.

She could vaguely remember the day she died, she didn’t remember much in the way of detail but she remembered him being there with her. Hell, she could vaguely remember him being with her before she died. She couldn’t remember how she died, but she knew that he had been there with her. Since then they had always been together and rarely ever apart. He taught her everything she knew and was her closest friend. Now he was hunting her down so she could receive her punishment for revealing herself to her charge. She couldn’t help the big fat tears that began streaming down her face and a broken sob escaped her throat.

For awhile she sat and cried not caring if Malachi found her or not. She didn’t care that she was sitting on the nasty, dirty ground in some alleyway that didn’t even know. Hell, she didn’t even care whether she lived or died at the moment. She almost wished that Malachi WOULD find her so he could put her out of her fucking misery.

“Shit.” She muttered softly.

She tried to wipe away her tears and her snotty nose with the sleeve of her black hoodie.

She continued to sit and wallow in her own misery until she began to sense something and it wasn’t Malachi. It was something dark, evil and undoubtedly male. She immediately froze, in her young angel life she had never once encountered a demon. Each time one was in the vicinity, Malachi would make her leave. What was she going to do? How could she deal with a demon on her own? She could do nothing but remain frozen in place as the demon came closer and closer to her shitty hiding spot. The demon finally came to view and she couldn’t but be shocked at his appearance. He was very tall well over 6’2’’, his hair was so dark and slicked back. His skin was tan and he was very handsome. His eyes were glowing a deep red. He wore a black tank top and pair of ripped up jeans. He had on a pair of beat up doc martins. He was grinning at her and showing his sharp canines. He approached her slowly and she tried to disappear into the wall, she had no idea what to do.

“Well, well what’s a cute little angel like you doing all alone in an alley way?” He asked curiously.

She could sense that he was genuinely curious as to why she was all alone and sobbing her heart out in a dirty alley way. This was weird, normally a demon would jump at the chance to destroy an angel all alone with no supervisor in sight. Especially one that was on the verge of loosing all of her powers. She knew that he could sense what was happening to her. She wasn’t a wimp by any means and refused to go down without a fight.

“Why the fuck do you care, demon? Leave me alone!” She hissed at him angrily.

The demon merely quirked a brow at her and then started chuckling. That wasn’t the reaction that she was expecting. There was something not quite right with this demon and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to find out what it was.

“Ha! This is just too much! An angel with a potty mouth! I love it! You know what? I think I am going to keep you instead of kill you!” He laughed.

At the Demon’s words, her violet eyes became huge. Being the prisoner of a demon was almost worse than being killed by one.  She had been told by Malachi that her potty-mouth would get her into trouble multiple times but she always ignored him. She just always figured that he was telling her off because it always pissed him off so damn much. She didn’t remember much at all about her human life she remembered being like that then too. Having a potty mouth was just part of who she was and she didn’t think anything would ever change that.

Now she was sorely wishing that she had listened to Malachi. She was petrified at what he would do with her. She knew that the demon could sense her fear and he did something that was completely unexpected. He came closer and crouched down in front of her.

“Now come on now, little angel. There is no need to be afraid of me. I’m not gonna eat ya, I promise.” He joked.

She gave the demon look that clearly said, “Yeah right, and I’m the queen of merry old fucking England.”

She knew that he could sense that she didn’t believe a word that he was saying. The demon sighed.

“Look little angel, if I really wanted to eat ya I would have done it by now.” He told her truthfully.

As if to prove his point, he came even closer to her and reached out to her. Her violet eyes became even larger and she froze completely. Was he really going to try and touch the side of her face?

Before he could do anything, she could suddenly sense that somebody was coming. She knew that he could sense it to. She immediately began to internally panic, it was Malachi.

‘ _Oh my god, I am so fucking done for!_ ’ She thought to herself, panicking.

She knew that the demon could sense that Malachi was coming too. Immediately, he sprung into action and moved so he was crouched protectively in front of her. She could tell that he was trying to ‘protect his kill’. Sure enough, Malachi came into the alley way. He wasn’t dressed in the usual white robe he wore because he would stick out like sore thumb. He had on a very crisp white suit and his long, sliver hair was tied back. Of course, like always, he looked impeccable. Not a hair was out of place. He had pale skin and sharp features but that didn’t make him any less handsome. His eyes were an odd shade of electric blue and stood out from the rest of his features.

He looked at her and the demon and she could sense the indifference just dripping from his pores. She tried to hide the jolt of pain she felt at the fact that he could care less if this demon killed her or not. She wanted nothing more than to run to him but she knew that he would reject her. She was shocked to see a spark of recognition in Malachi’s electric blue eyes. Did Malachi know this demon? That would be insane, Angels and demons rarely got along enough to be in the same room without killing each other. The demon looked at Malachi and grinned at him, he was clear that he knew Malachi well. This whole entire situation was completely surreal.

Getting up from his crouched position on the ground, he faced Malachi and let out a loud, booming laugh.

“I can’t believe it! This little angel belongs to you? Well I’ll be dammed! This is just too much fun!” He laughed.

Malachi looked at the demon with his lip curled in disgust.

“Damian, give her to me now! She is none of your concern!” He ordered.

Malachi did know this demon, she could sense just how much he hated him. She could also sense something else bleeding through the hatred. It almost felt like…longing. She was so confused, why would he be feeling such an intense emotion for a demon?

The demon, who she now knew to be Damian, merely laughed louder at him and his grin grew larger.

“No Malachi, I don’t think I will! I like her, so if you want her so fucking bad you’ll have to come and take her from me!” He challenged.

For a moment, Malachi hesitated and she seriously thought that he might actually help her and then as quickly as it was there it was gone. He gave her and Damian a dismissive look and turned away. She felt her heart crack open all over again.

“Fine Damian, do with her what you wish, I care not!” He dismissed.

Malachi turned away and left without another word. She was completely and totally flabbergasted. Why in the seven depths HELL didn’t he put up any kind of fight to get her back so she could receive her punishment?

She was so confused. She looked at Damian, she could sense that he felt just as confused as she was.

Now she was stuck with this strange demon all alone. Just what in the FUCK was she going to do?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To Start Something Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody who is checking this shit out! Here is the first real chapter already to go! To the beautiful soul who subscribed to this story, I can’t thank you enough! This is my first all original work and I can’t lie I am desperate for the feedback so please, if you could leave something on the way out of here it would be so very muchly appreciated! Okay I think that is all I have to say this time! 
> 
> Happy reading everybody!

_ Damian _

Staring at the place that Malachi had been occupying seconds earlier, Damian scratched at the back of his head. He knew that Malachi was impossible to understand at the best of times but this was just a tad fucking ridiculous even for him. He could sense that Malachi cared deeply for the little angel girl and he wondered why he didn’t put up more of a fight to get her back. Whatever she did, it must have been bad if Malachi thought that she would be safer with him. He sighed, he knew that there was no way he could just leave her to rot in an alleyway all alone. God, he really was the shittiest demon ever, not that he was any better at being an angel. He just wasn’t cut out for any of this shit at all. He should have just stayed in limbo where he belonged.

Looking down at the little angel girl he saw that she still had her face buried into her knees, he really had no hot clue how he was going to go about asking her to come with him without her freaking the hell out on him but he had to do something. He realized that he had no idea what her name even was and decided that finding out her name was a good place to start. He turned back around and crouched down in front of her once more. He gently touched the top of her head to gain her attention. Her head shot up and she glared at him. Her face was all blotchy and puffy from crying. Poor angel girl.

“What the fuck do you want?” She hissed.

He fought against the urge to roll his eyes at her attitude. He had to remind himself that she just went through something that was clearly very hard on her and that he had to be extremely patient with her. Demons weren't exactly known for their patience so this would be easier said than done.

“What is your name, little angel girl?” He asked gently.

She gave him a look and then hesitated. He could sense that she was internally debating with herself. He couldn’t blame her. Finally, she spoke softly.

 “My name is Maggie, why the fuck do you care?” She replied.

At her potty mouth, he held back a little bit of a snigger. He just couldn’t get over how much she swore, it was almost un-heard of for an angel to use such crass language. Normally, they all had giant iron rods shoved up their assholes. It must have driven Malachi up the wall.

“Well, I kinda think you would rather go someplace warm than rot away in some dirty alleyway, yeah?” He said honestly.

She gave him a look like she might honestly be considering what he said and then her lip curled in anger.

“I would rather rot away in this alleyway than go anywhere with you, demon!” She snarled.

He quirked a brow at her little outburst, he honestly couldn’t say that he was at all shocked by it. Again, he forced himself to remain calm. It was very clear that she wanted dick all to do with him and he could sense that at this point she WOULD rather stay in the alleyway instead of going someplace warm. Fucking hell, he knew that if he did actually leave her to rot in the alley way Malachi would somehow find out and kill him for it. He let out another long sigh, how did he always manage to get himself into such shitty situations?

The little angel girl was glaring daggers at him now, he had to figure out something fast before she decided to take off on him and everything went straight to hell in a handbasket. He thought for a moment and decided that he would use a little reverse psychology on her. This was a trick that Malachi pulled on him dozens of times when he was being a stubborn asshole and it worked damn near every time. For a split second, he remembered all the other things Malachi used to do to him to make him do whatever he wanted and he fought to keep his emotions from going sideways.

He knew that the little angel was slowly losing her powers but he knew without a doubt that she would be able do feel that and there was no way in FUCK he was prepared to give her an explanation about it. Without uttering a word, he got up from his crouched position in front of her and held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay Angel girl, have it your way. Rot in this alleyway for all I care. I am outta here.” He stated emotionlessly.

He turned around and proceeded to leave the alleyway. He got about as far as the entrance to the alley way and then he suddenly felt her standing right next to him. He turned back to face her, he could sense that taking him up on his offer was the last thing that she wanted to do but it wasn’t as if she had whole lot of options at the moment. He grinned at her and she glared at him fiercely.

“Alright fine, you win but I am only doing this because I have no other options, got it?” She hissed, giving in.

He chuckled at her and her glare deepened. They left the alleyway together and began the trek to his apartment. Thankfully, it wasn't far from where they were. Nothing was in the little bum-fuck prairie town of Stonepeg, it was a boring little down but he was used to it now. For such a little town it was shocking just how many supernatural beings called it home. He hadn’t expected to run into an angel on the run at all or Malachi for that matter. Seeing him really threw him for a loop, he was sure that after what happened in the past that he would never ever see him again. He would die a thousand miserable deaths over and over before ever admitting out loud that he was happy that he had been proven wrong.

He decided that he was done thinking of Malachi for the time being. Instead, he focused all of his attention on the little angel girl walking quietly next to him. He could sense that most of her anger and aggravation had gone and was now replaced with exhaustion. It was clear that she was having extreme difficulty adjusting to the loss of her powers, poor little thing. He couldn’t help but be curious about what she could have possibly done that was bad enough to be stripped of her powers in the first place. He knew that at this point and time asking her about it would be asking for trouble so he put it away for now and decided that he would ask her about it later. The other thing that sparked his curiosity was her appearance. He had never seen an angel that looked quite like her before.

Somehow, she managed to retrain much more of her human appearance than what was considered normal for an angel.

She was short and on the curvy side. She couldn’t be any taller than 4’11’’ and her hair was a very interesting shade of dark blue. It barely went passed her heavily pierced ears and it was extremely curly. Her eyes were an odd shade of violet and she had a cute little round face. She had a nice little mouth and a cute little button nose too. All in all, she wasn’t too bad to look at in his opinion. Not too bad at all. He knew that she could sense that she was being checked out by him. She turned and glared at him. He merely grinned right back at her. He decided that it was time for a cigarette, it had been far too long since his last one. He fished through his jean pockets and pulled out his zippo and his pack of smokes. Pulling a smoke out of the pack, he lit it and placed between his lips. After taking that first glorious pull, he let out a pleasure filled groan and blew the smoke out of his nostrils. God, that shit was good.

He could sense that the little angel girl was watching him curiously. It was sure a hell of a lot better than feeling her aggravation and anger all the time.

He turned to her and grinned cheekily. He held out the lit smoke to her.

“Want a puff?” He asked jokingly.

He was fully expecting her to tell him to fuck off. Instead, she did something that was totally and completely unexpected. She plucked the lit smoke from his fingers and took a healthy pull from it. He was just about stunned silent. It was clear that she wasn’t a novice smoker by any means. Since when do fucking angels smoke? This was a habit that she clearly picked up from when she was human.

He found himself wondering if she ever pulled this shit in front of Malachi.

“Since when do angels smoke?” He couldn’t help but ask curiously.

She shrugged at him and took another pull of the smoke. She exhaled the smoke through her nose nosily.

“Dunno, it just felt like something I’ve done before and I just had the impulse to do it now. Like a habit or something.” She tried to explain.

She flicked the ashes off the end of the smoke and handed it back to him. He had no idea how to even respond to what she just told him. He didn’t even know how it was even possible for an angel to retain so much of her human qualities. There was something very different about her and he was determined to figure out what it was. He was going to get to bottom of whatever the hell this was one way or another. His curiosity was good and piqued now.

The rest of the walk to his apartment was uneventful thankfully. They finished the rest of the smoke together in silence and that was that. They reached his apartment and entered it. The apartment block consisted of eight two-bedroom suites. Four on each side of the building, with two suites being on the ground floor and then a set of stairs going to the suite above. It looked like a giant eight-plex. The building was a little beat up but he loved it. Each suite consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a laundry room. It was perfect for him, he had everything he needed to live comfortably and he could keep to himself. He even managed to snag a suite on the ground floor. He may have had to use a little bit of his demonic influence on the landlady to get it, but it was well worth it. He let the little angel girl explore the suite a little bit and then showed her where the guest bedroom was. He was sure that she would need to rest and have some time alone to come to grips with what happened to her tonight.

After he did all that, he went and sat down on the couch. He turned on the tv and started watching some random show. He was exhausted too. Living in his mortal body for long periods of time wore him the fuck out but it was better than the alternative. He would live with it forever if it meant that things wouldn’t go back to the way they once were. He was not cut out to be a demon at all and he would rather spend the rest of his life being a giant fucking coward than face his superiors ever again. He shuddered that the mere thought of that happening. He shook the nasty thought from his mind and got comfortable on the couch. He needed a nap just as much as the little angel girl did.

Several Hours Later

_ Damian _

Suddenly, Damian was jolted awake by something. Waking up a little more, he sat up and looked around. It didn’t take long for him to figure out just what in the hell woke him up. He felt a jolt of the worst sadness that he ever felt run through his system. Immediately, he knew that it was coming from the little angel girl. He could feel terrible physical pain bleeding through the sadness and became extremely worried about her.

He knew that when an angel was stripped of their powers it was a very mentally, emotionally and physically painful experience. He got up off of the couch and went to go and find her. He couldn’t let her deal with such powerful emotions alone, there was no telling what she would do while she was feeling such things. He could sense that she was in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and saw that the door was open a crack. He saw light filtering through the door and knew that she was in there. He pushed open the door and was shocked at the sight before him.

She was sitting in the bathtub and facing away from him. She had taken her hoodie and shirt off and was in nothing but her black bra. She had her wings unfurled and they were a damn fucking mess. Her feathers were all turning black and falling out, her wings looked like they were literally melting off of her body. They looked bloody, painful and raw, they looked so awful. She was sobbing her heart out once more. He couldn’t stand feeling her emotions and her physical pain any longer. He had to do something. He quietly and slowly approached the bathtub and gently placed his large hand on her head. He gently stroked her messy blue locks out of her face. Surprisingly, she made no move to remove his hand from her head.

“Go away.” She sobbed.

She put no effort behind her words and he could sense that all of the fight had gone from her for the moment. He sighed, this was such a fucking mess.

“I’m sorry Maggie, but I can’t do that. This is something that you just can't deal with on your own, I’m sorry.” He told her gently.

She made half-hearted noise of protest.

“Yes, I can.” She muttered softly.

He ran a hand through his now messy dark hair. That was such bullshit and even she knew it. He wouldn’t wish this process on anybody. Especially because he knew what it felt like.

“No you can’t.” He reiterated.

He knew that he needed to clean up the mess that was her back because she couldn’t live with it like it was now.

“Here, stay put. I am going to get something to clean you up with.” He ordered softly.

She didn’t respond to him but made no move to get out of the tub. He took that as a sign that she was listening to him and staying put. He left the bathroom momentarily and went to go and track down a first aid kit. Wings were a physical part of an angel’s body. They had the ability to hide them like an illusion of sorts. Pretty soon, she would lose the ability to do it all together and then they would just melt away from her body all together. It was a very shitty and painful experience. After finding a first aid kit, he went back to the bathroom. He was very happy to see that she hadn’t moved at all. He gestured for her to sit on the edge of the tub and he sat down on the toilet seat. He opened the first aid kit and got to work.

“I am so sorry but this is going to suck like shit.” He warned her.

Instead of saying anything, she just shrugged to acknowledge that she heard him.

He began plucking dead feathers out of her wings and cleaning up the skin around them the best that he could. He tried his best to make it look better than it did before but that was easier said than done. Every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she would whimper in pain and he hated the sound. About halfway through the process, she finally spoke again.

“You are the world’s shittiest demon; did you know that?” She said honestly.

He couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him at her statement. He definitely knew how shitty a demon he really was. He had been reminded of that particular fact many times, it was something that Malachi used to like to tease him about relentlessly.

“Believe me, I know how shitty a demon I am.” He laughed.

She didn’t laugh back but he could sense that some of her heavy emotions were alleviated a bit and that was all he could ask for. He continued trying to clean up her back and wings the best that he could. As he did this, he became lost in thought. He was really beginning to understand why Malachi had become so attached to her. She was un-like anybody he ever met before in his life paranormal or human and that wasn’t just because she smoked and cussed like a sailor. It was her emotions and everything else about her too.

Now that she was here with him, he wasn’t sure that if Malachi did end up coming back for her that he would be able to give her up or that he would even want to at all.

She was his now.

In Hevean- Malachi’s Quarters

_ Malachi _

Malachi paced his room completely un-sure of what he should do. A huge part of him wanted desperately to go back and retrieve Maggie but he knew that if he attempted to do that now she would more than likely lose her life that the hands of the council. He still couldn’t believe that she did something so completely STUPID. He thought that he taught her better than that but apparently not. He had no idea what he was going to do to try and fix this mess without getting himself in trouble too but he knew that just abandoning her completely was out of the question he cared for too much to do such a thing.

God, he was just as weak as she was and he knew it. It was all her fault, before he met her he never showed any weakness nor did he have any as a rule and then he became her guardian angel and everything changed. She eventually became his weakness and he had been totally powerless to stop it from happening.

When she died, he had been beside himself with grief because he had failed in his duties as a guardian angel and he had failed her so terribly. After she died, he did absolutely everything that he could to get her a second chance. Things that could have cost him his position as a supervisor but at that point he could care less if it would save her. Now, because she did exactly the same thing that he just about did when she was human, she was being stripped of all of her powers.

When he went to track her down, he had no intention of bringing her back with him because he didn't want to bring her to her death. Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought of a plan for when he found her but luckily somehow Damian found her of all people. He and Damian shared a tumultuous past together but at least he could trust that he wouldn’t kill her and he knew that she was better off with Damian than him for the time being. It killed him to have reject her but he had little choice in the matter.

Suddenly, he was ripped from his dismal thoughts when he felt a tingling in his mind and his electric blue eyes widened. The counsel was calling for him! The council must have somehow already found out what had happened, this was NOT good!

Just what in the HELL was he going to do now?

 


	3. To Learn to Trust in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here is a new chapter all ready to go I have to thank everybody for the kudos(s) and I have to thank Mercy for the comment. Thank you all. I am so happy to see people enjoying this story hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter too! 
> 
> Note: For people checking this out who are also into Practical Magic, that is next on my update list I promise!
> 
> I think that is all I have to say, now on with the show and happy reading everybody!

In Heaven

_Malachi_

Malachi continued to pace his quarters trying to put off going to the council for as long as he could. He knew that when he got there, it wasn't going to be good and there was nothing he could do to make it better. He already tried to do that when Maggie died and look at where it got him. Suddenly, the tingling in his temples increased tenfold and he knew that he couldn't ignore the council any longer. He sighed softly and then exited his quarters. He knew that he would just have to take whatever Lady Annora threw at him and then try to formulate some kind of plan when he managed to free himself from there.

He reached the doors to the council room and inwardly shuddered. He knew that Lady Annora disliked him as it was and now this was just another nail in his preverbal coffin. He would be lucky to get out of this mess unscathed. He slowly pushed opened the doors and entered the room. Lady Annora was sitting at the head of the council looking down her nose at him. Not a long, dark hair on her head was out of place. Her grey eyes were cold and piercing. She held a golden spear in her right hand. He could feel the light magic crackling from it. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't find himself on the business end of it any time soon.

He went and stood in the middle of the room. Lady Annora rose from her throne slowly and approached him. He could feel the anger dripping from her.

"What is the meaning of this, Malachi? Would you like to explain to me why your charge revealed herself to a human and is now running amok in the mortal world?" She asked angrily.

He had no idea what to even tell her. He could do nothing but bow lowly and look her in the eyes.

"I am sorry my lady, I did not realize how deep her ties ran with the boy and she left before I could stop her. I will go and find her." He tried to explain.

She gave him a hard look. He knew that the excuse was a poor one but there was not much else he could say to defend how badly he screwed up.

"You had better get that abomination back here so she can be destroyed or so help me god I will find her myself and destroy her while you watch. After the deed is done, I will not hesitate to end you as well. Do I make myself clear?" She snarled angrily.

He tried everything he could to keep his emotions impassive but he didn't need his powers to know that she knew that she had struck a chord with him. She gave him a look that he didn't like at all. He knew that she was enjoying every moment of this.

"Crystal, My lady." He replied.

She gave him a look of approval and then smiled a smile that did not sit well with him at all.

"Good, now remove yourself from my sight." She told him, effectively dismissing him.

He wasted no time in doing what he was told. He did not want to spend another minute in that place if he didn't have to. For as long as he could remember, Lady Annora hated him no matter what he tried to do to change it. He knew it was because he was not of 'Royal blood'. Anything that she perceived to be 'unworthy of this world' she found a way to destroy. Because he had developed these 'feelings' for Maggie all those years ago before she died, he had given her the perfect reason to finally end him and then she would end Maggie too. He had no idea what he was going to prevent any of it from happening. He knew that there was no way that he would be able use his angelic powers of persuasion against her again like he once did so long again to get Maggie the second chance that she so deserved.

After she had died he had been beside himself guilt because it was his entire fault that she had died in the first place. He had been desperate to get her that second chance that he completely went against everything he had been taught as a Guardian Angel and he used his powers to try and sway Lady Annora. He had become so proficient with them that it some how worked and he had managed to sway her into giving Maggie a second chance. Unfortunately, he knew that Lady Annora was onto him now and he couldn't do it again. He would have to find another way to get himself and Maggie out of this mess.

He walked down the hall so lost in his thoughts that he failed to sense that another being had joined him in the hallway until he was almost right on top of them. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up and he was shocked to see somebody waiting for him at the end of the hallway that he hoped he would never have to see again. While it was frowned upon for Angels to take on a lover of their kind, it wasn't forbidden. When he was trying to 'deal' with the feelings he developed for Maggie, he met Alexia a guardian angel with a charge nearby and they started a relationship. She was a dead ringer for Maggie if Maggie didn't have blue hair, violet eyes and have such heavily pierced ears. Instead Alexia had caramel hair and big brown eyes. He would consider her beautiful if her personality wasn't so rotten. Starting a relationship with her had been the biggest mistake of his of his life. Far bigger than developing feelings for Maggie. He knew that his feelings for Maggie were real, everything about his relationship with Alexia was fake.

His lips curled in disgust. The last thing he wanted to do now was to deal with her, but it looked as if he had little choice but to talk to her if he wanted to get back to his room and try to figure a way out of this mess. With a frown on his handsome face and his electric blue eyes narrowed, he approached Alexia with the intent of making any conversation he was forced to have with her as short and sweet as possible.

"Malachi." She purred.

He fought with the urge to grimace at her. Even her stupid voice annoyed him now.

"What do you want, Alexia?" He hissed.

"Oh Malachi, I simply wanted to talk to you. It's not my fault you made the mistake of developing feelings for that little worm. If you had simply stayed with me none of this would have even happened." She told him mock sympathetically.

At Alexia calling Maggie a 'little worm', he felt his anger rise exponentially. Maggie wasn't the 'little worm' she was. He had to leave the situation quickly before he did something he would sorely regret later. He wasn't very brash or quick to anger by any means. In fact, his co-workers commented all the time about the huge 'iron rod' that he seemed to have shoved extremely far up his ass. However, Alexia seemed to have the ability to bring out the worst in him.

"Alexia, the only mistake I ever made in my life was having anything to do with you. Now, get out of my way before I make you!" He threatened angrily.

He knew that his eyes must be glowing blue and he could sense that Alexia realized that he meant business. He had the almost uncontrollable urge to summon his whips but he knew that it would do him no good to do so. He was skating on thin ice as it was and destroying Alexia in a fit of rage would do him no good. Thankfully, Alexia did the smart thing and moved out of the way before any of that happened. He pushed passed her without so much as a look back.

He had far more important things to deal with than her at the moment.

At Damian's Apartment

_Maggie_

_Dream/Memory_

_17 year old Maggie sighed softly. She adjusted her black hoodie and clutched her school books closer to herself. She hated high school because of the bullies but she refused to end up like her father, a deadbeat with no education so she put up with it the best she could. She got to her locker and ditched her books. She grabbed her black pull of various rock band pins, her journal and all of her homework. After she made sure she had everything she needed, she closed her locker and made her back the down that hallway. She ignored the stares she got from all kinds of classmates along the way. They were cruel to her simply because of what her father was, a criminal. They judged her before they even took the time to get to know her._

_She ignored them the best she could and walked down the hallway until she reached the entrance of the high school. Her last class happened to be a spare not that it did her any good, she went from one hell straight into another kind of hell. While her father didn't force any kind of sexual abuse onto her, he did enjoy pushing her around and inflicting all kinds of mental and emotional torture onto her. If he wasn't there when she got home, she would be lucky. If he was there he could only hope he would be passed out from drinking too much._

_She exited the high school and began the short walk back to her house. Half way there, she realized that somebody had been following her. She frowned. As of late, she had been trying to deal with two male classmates that took it upon themselves to make sure her life was always a living hell everywhere she went. Their favorite thing to do was follow her home and throw shit at her the whole way, they were nothing but a couple of immature twits. Sure enough, a stone came sailing towards her and barely missed her head. She let out an annoyed growl. She picked up a stone and threw it back the in the direction of the boys as hard as she could. It missed it's mark of course but it was enough to scare them off. It was clear that they weren't used to their targets fighting back at all._

" _That's right, run away you stupid fucking cowards!" She yelled in their direction_.

_She made a noise of exasperation and then continued on the rest of the way to her house. She fished out her key from her hoodie pockets and opened her front door. Sure enough, her father sat in his easy chair completely passed out. The tv was still on and he had several empty beer bottles sitting on the table next to him. She breathed a huge sigh of relief._

' _ **Thank god for small miracles**_ _' She thought to herself._

_She went to her room and unlocked all of the locks on her door. Her father may not sexually abuse her but that didn't mean he didn't steal things from her room for drug money. She placed her bag next her bed and opened her bed side table drawer and pulled out her zippo and her pack of cigarettes that she stole from her father. She supposed he was good for something after all. A steady supply of cigarettes. She left her room and made sure to lock of the locks on her door and then made her way back to the front door of the house. Thankfully, her father was still passed out cold._

_Opening the front door, she exited the house and sat on the front steps. She pulled her zippo and a cigarette from her hoodie pocket. She placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it. She wasted no time in taking a long, greedy pull from it and then she exhaled all of the smoke through her nostrils. She let out a relaxed sigh, smoking always made her feel better no matter how stressed out she got. She continued to enjoy her cigarette until an unfamiliar noise interrupted her. She looked up a saw that it appeared that somebody was moving into the vacant house across the street. A moving truck pulled up and then a fancy car pulled into the drive way next to the moving truck. Against her will, her curiosity became piqued. Who in their right mind would want to live in such a shitty neighbourhood when they drove a car as fancy as that?_

_The door of the car swung open and out stepped a man unlike anything she had ever seen before in her entire life. He was dressed in a crisp white suit, his hair was tied back and looked immaculate. She couldn't see a hair out of place. It was so light and shiny that it looked silver and he had the oddest looking electric blue eyes. Suddenly, the man turned in her direction and locked eyes with her. She froze completely not knowing exactly what to do and she watched the comers of the odd man's mouth turn up into some kind of smile or maybe it was some kind of smirk. She couldn't even tell. The fact that the strange man was paying attention to her all caused her to almost choke on her cigarette in shock._

_Why in god's green earth would a man like that be paying any attention to a stupid girl like her?_

_End Dream/Memory_

Suddenly, Maggie jolted awake and fought to catch her breath. She looked around and for a split second didn't recognize where she was. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in an oversized band shirt and instead of her own clothes. She internally panicked for a moment and then everything slowly started coming back. She remembered running away from Malachi and then Damian finding her in the alley way. After that, she remembered walking with Damian to his apartment and the cigarette they shared. Finally, she remembered him cleaning up her back and the conversation she had with him about being 'the world's shittiest demon' too.

She shuddered at that memory, he was right it did hurt like shit. She realized that Damian must having given her the band shirt to wear so she would be able to sleep more comfortably. She snickered to herself, he really was the world's shittiest demon. She let out a relieved sigh. Now that she remembered where she was, she felt a whole lot better. She let her mind wander back to her strange dream. It felt so real, like it could have really happened. She had no doubt that the man in her dream was Malachi but what was he doing there and was she human in that dream? She was so confused.

For a moment she sat there trying to decipher the dream, and then the door suddenly swung open and in stepped Damian. She couldn't help the high-pitched shocked squeal that escaped from her. Damian snickered at her and she glared right back at him.

"What in the fuck is the matter with you, Damian? Have you ever heard of knocking?" She snarled angrily.

Looking a little sheepish, Damian held up his hands in surrender.

"Look Maggie, I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean to scare you but I could hear and feel that you were distressed by something so I came to check up on you. I should have knocked first but I was worried about you. I really am sorry." He apologized sincerely.

She looked at Damian like he sprouted little green hairs all over his body. Why did he care so much about what happens to her? She had to know.

"I have to ask, why in the FUCK do you care so much what happens to me?" She asked honestly.

Damian let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He sought her permission to come closer to her and she complied. He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know it looks weird I get that, but I can tell that you've been through a lot. Plus you are losing your powers. That's something you shouldn't have to deal with on your own." He explained.

She couldn't help the frown that formed on her face at his explanation but she supposed that he did have a very good point. Pretty soon she would be stuck in a mortal body forever and she had no idea how to even be mortal. Hell, she couldn't remember ever being mortal but if that dream was anything to go by, she had been mortal at some point and that she some how knew Malachi when she was mortal. She knew that she would need Damian's help to try and get through this. She inwardly shook her head. She couldn't believe that a demon was helping her at all. Her life was all kinds of fucked up.

"Oh alright, I suppose you have a point. I won't be able to get through this on my own." She admitted grudgingly.

She hated admitting to herself that Damian was right, there WAS no way she could do this on her own and the worst part of the whole thing was it was all her fault in the first place. She was still so pissed off at herself for making such stupid decision over a stupid boy that didn't even want her. Between trying to deal with her emotions over this and the weird dream she had, she was beginning to feel completely overwhelmed. Suddenly, she felt an impossibly warm hand on her forearm. She looked up at Damian in shock. He was looking at her with a gentle look. As gentle as a demon with pointed teeth and glowing red eyes could look. She was shocked at how warm he felt and even more shocked at the fact that she kind of didn't hate it or him touching her for that matter.

"Maggie, I know all of this is very hard on you, I understand that but maybe it would help if you told me what happened to you and what you dreamt about." He coaxed gently.

For a moment she hesitated, she found it so difficult to trust that he wouldn't try and use it against her. Deep down, she knew that he wouldn't do something like that but she still couldn't help being a little bit leery of him. She was so used to being guarded and cautious around people. She let out a soft sigh, he took her into his apartment, he cleaned up her back and gave her a place to sleep. It was time to return the favor a little bit.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I did but I'm going to give the short and sweet version. You are going to think me completely stupid but I revealed myself to my charge because I thought I had fallen in love with him. Apparently not, when I did it he was…disgusted. He called me names and wanted nothing to do with me. After that, Malachi found out what I did and I tried to run away. Then of course you found me in the alley way. Pretty dumb, huh?" She explained, laughing bitterly.

"As for the dream, I really have no idea what it was all about. I think it was memory of some kind though. I think I was mortal and the man I saw looking at me from across the street was most definitely Malachi. It couldn't be anybody else." She added.

After she finished telling him what she was comfortable telling him, she was shocked to see that he was still looking at her with that look that told her he somehow knew exactly what she was going through. It was so unnerving and it was freaking her the hell out.

"You don't think I'm a complete fucking idiot or crazy?" She asked incredulously.

Damian chuckled softly at her and shook his head.

"No pipsqueak, I don't think you are a complete fucking idiot or crazy. I'm the world's shittiest demon remember? I think people do crazy things when they're in love. Even if he didn't love you back, you loved him and those feelings were real. I think being crazy in love applies to paranormal beings just as much as it applies to mortals." He told her wisely.

She made a face at the nickname he gave her but accepted his answer. She felt so much better having somebody on her side that understood her even just a little bit.

"Okay, thank you for not thinking me crazy and thank you for helping me. So, now that I told you some stuff about me. I want to know something about you. How do you know Malachi?" She asked curiously.

It was Damian's turn to hesitate a little, she could tell that he wasn't mad at her for asking him such a question but that he was trying to figure out how to answer her. She wondered if he was just as messed up as she was.

"Okay, it's my turn to be a little embarrassed. I know I worked with Malachi at some point and I'm pretty sure we were friends but that's all I can really tell you. After I was turned into a demon, I lost of all of my memories of my life before that." He explained.

She looked at him shock at his explanation, he was just as messed up as she was. Maybe there was a reason he found her in that alley way after all.

"Well look at that, it's seems that we are in the same boat aren't we?" She joked.

Damian outright laughed at her lame ass joke.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? Alright, I'm going back to sleep. Demons aren't called creatures of the night for nothing. If you need anything, don't hesitate to look around the apartment. You can use whatever you need to and there is food in the fridge. I would suggest you make a trip to the store at some point though. You are turning mortal and you are female. I don't have EVERYTHING you might need if you know what I mean." He advised gently.

She could feel her face heating up at what he was insinuating. She didn't know EVERYTHING about being human but she was aware of that little detail and she had completely forgotten about it worrying about everything else. How embarrassing. She maybe losing her powers but she still had enough of them to feel his embarrassment too.

"Okay, I'll think about doing that soon, thank you for helping me. I really do mean it." She told him genuinely.

He gave her a little bit of an awkward smile, it was clear that he wasn't used to receiving any kind of praise.

"Um, it's really no problem. I'll just let you get ready now." He said awkwardly.

He got up off of the bed and quickly left the room. The awkwardness was just dripping from him. She found it to be adorable. She giggled a little bit to herself. Maybe living with a demon wouldn't be so bad after all.

She decided that it would be best to do what Damian advised and go to the store to get some supplies. She had no idea at what rate she was loosing her powers and how long it would actually take. She decided it would be best to be prepared for everything and anything. She got off of the bed and changed out of the band shirt back into her regular clothes. She left the guest bedroom and decided to explore the apartment a bit. It was small but nice. She stopped at the bathroom so she could try to clean herself up a little bit. She could only imagine what she looked like. She decided that the first thing she was going to do when she got back from the store was take a long, hot shower. She rifled through the cupboards under the bathroom sink and managed to come up victorious with a spare toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and then found a cloth to wash her face with. She also swiped Damian's hair brush and ran it through her messy, curly blue locks.

After she did all of that, she felt so much better. She left the bathroom and then entered the kitchen. She was curious to see what kind of food Damian had. She opened the cupboards and the fridge. He didn't have much, what a typical man. She would have to fix that as well, if there was one thing about being trapped in a human body that she enjoyed, it was eating well. She left the and entered the small living room to see Damian sleeping soundly on the couch. His long limbs were splayed every which way. She also saw that he had removed his pants and was in nothing but his tank top and boxers. She couldn't help but snigger little bit at the adorable scene he made.

She spotted his pants hanging over the arm of the couch and got an idea. She was dying for a cigarette, maybe he wouldn't mind if she swiped a couple of cigarettes and his zippo for the walk to the grocery store. She rifled through his pants and sure enough she found his zippo and his pack of cigarettes. She took a couple cigarettes and his zippo. She quietly placed his pants back from where she got them. She placed the cigarettes and zippo in her hoodie pocket. She went to the front door and put her black converse hi-tops on. She exited the apartment. She waited until so got a few feet away from the apartment and then pulled out a cigarette and the zippo. She placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled noisily. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt even better now. She was so enjoying the cigarette she failed to noticed that Damian was standing almost right behind her. She turned around and let out a shocked squeak. She damn near choked on her cigarette in shock.

"Damian!" She squealed in shock.

He held up his hands in sort of a placating gesture.

"Relax, I am not here to yell at you about the smokes. I wanted to give you this." He explained, dangling a gold key in front of her face.

She looked at the key and then looked at him questioningly.

"There is no way in hell I will be awake to open the door for you when you get back." He said by way of explanation.

She gave him a grateful look and took the key. He knew that this was a huge sign of trust from him.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Don't sweat it, shorty. See you later." He told her and then turned back in the direction of the apartment.

For a moment, she watched as Damian re-entered the apartment. He wasn't ceasing to amaze her that was for sure. She turned around to start her trek to the store but suddenly she could feel that somebody was…watching her. It began to freak her out. She butted out her cigarette so she wouldn't waste it and took a look around. Sure enough, there was an older lady sweeping the outside of her apartment. She understood that his must be Damian's next door neighbor. She could feel that there was something weird about her. She had long, graying hair that was tied back and her eyes were amber. She didn't 'feel' human but she didn't know what she was either. All she knew was that she wanted to be away from her. The old woman suddenly noticed her looking back at her and she smiled a smile that completely unnerved her.

"Hello there, child. I see you are staying with that brute Damian. You better be wary of him, he is not who you think it he is." She advised.

She immediately felt unease at what this woman said, she didn't trust her one little bit.

"I don't think it's up you to decide what Damian is like, I think I will decide that for myself so if you would kindly fuck off please that would be great." She hissed to the old lady.

She could hear the old lady simply start laughing at what she said, she just had to get away from there for the time being. When she got back from the store, she would definitely be telling Damian about this old lady there was no doubt of that.

Could her life get any more fucked up?


	4. The Art of Protecting the One You Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all sorry for the hold up on the update for this story. Working on several things at once can be very demanding but fear not I will never not update this story! Also, I must have to thank the lovely guests who left me kudos on this work. Thank you so much, to see people liking my original work is a huge compliment for me! 
> 
> Note: For the people that are also into Practical Magic who are checking this out too, that is the next thing on my list. After that, I promise I will update Lightfire. 
> 
> P.S. For the people who are just checking this out, please don't hesitate to check out my Marvel stuff I am sure you'll find something you'll like and please don't hesitated to leave me a little love on the way out!
> 
> Thank you all for listening and happy reading everybody!

_Maggie_

Maggie let out a sigh as she walked back towards Damian's apartment with her arms full of groceries. She decided that she was not going to live with the bare minimum that Damian had in his fridge. Fuck that, if he couldn't cook then she would cook for him. It was the very least she could do for him considering he basically saved her from dealing with a very terrible situation all by herself. Thankfully, she somehow managed to retain her ID, cash and credit cards that she had been given when she took on her charge. Otherwise she would have had to ask Damian for money and the thought of that was so embarrassing. Then again, she couldn't imagine what the alterative might be.

Shuddering a little bit at the thought, she quickly pushed it from her mind. It took her no time to get back to the apartment and for that she was eternally grateful. The groceries in her arms were starting to get heavy. She got back to the front door of Damian's apartment and wasted no time in placing them into the ground. She fished through her hoodie and pulled out the gold key that Damian had given her earlier. After opening the door, she picked up the groceries and headed into the apartment. She was not at all shocked to find Damian splayed on the couch sleeping soundly in nothing but his boxers. She couldn't help but snigger softly at the scene he made. He looked completely adorable and nothing like the big, bad demon he was supposed to be.

After letting herself watch him for a moment longer, she brought the groceries to the kitchen counter so she could organize them and put them away before they all melted. About half way through the task, she began to feel unwell. She felt all hot and nauseous. She wondered if this had something to do with the fact that she was losing her powers. For a moment, she stopped trying to put the groceries away and just concentrated on trying to make the nausea go away instead. As she sat there she could see that Damian was starting to wake up. She wondered if he could sense that she wasn't feeling well.

Damian stretched languidly and then got off the couch. He wasted no time in getting dressed and then coming to her. It was clear that he could tell that something wasn't right with her at all. He placed his large, warm hand on her forehead and frowned.

"Jesus pipsqueak, you look awful and you feel very hot to the touch. Why don't you go sit down for a bit and I can finish this?" He suggested.

At the nickname that she now seemed to be branded with and at being told that she looked awful, she gave Damian the stink eye. She knew that he didn't mean it as an insult and it was just an observation but still it didn't make her feel very good. She sighed softly, she knew that he was right though. She had to go and sit down before she ended up on the floor.

"Alright, you're right. I'll go sit down and you can finish this." She mumbled.

She did she was told and went to sit down. Sitting down immediately made her feel a tiny bit better. As she continued to watch him put away groceries, she felt herself begin to relax some and her mind began to wander. There was something very intriguing and different about Damian that she just couldn't put her finger on. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he really was the 'world's shittiest demon'. She had encountered only one other Demon in her life, thankfully Malachi had been there with her and gotten rid of him. That demon was nothing like Damian was. While that demon wanted nothing more than to eat her alive, Damian was kind and gentle with her. It really was odd as all fucking hell. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the clearing of a throat. She re-focused and almost let a shocked squeal. Damian was crouching in front of her with a grin on his handsome face.

"Welcome back, pipsqueak. You were gone for quite awhile there." He laughed.

She glared at him hotly and tried to push him out of her personal space.

"Would you quit trying to scare the shit out of me, you giant asshole?" She griped.

Her irritation merely caused him to laugh louder. He got up from his crouched position in front of her and sat down on the couch next to her. She was still glaring hotly at him and he held his hand up in front of him in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Look, it is clear to me that you are in no shape to cook and there is no way in hell I will even try to cook. So how about we go and get a pizza? The fresh air might do you some good." He suggested.

She thought for a moment. That was not a bad idea at all. She didn't know if she could bring herself to eat any of the pizza because of how bad she was feeling but she knew that the fresh air would probably go a long way in helping her feel better.

"Sure, I could go for that!" She agreed.

Damian smiled at her, revealing those sharp canines of his.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road then!" He said, clapping his hands together.

She watched Damian go to the front of the apartment and rolled her eyes at his antics. There was most definitely something different about him and there was a big part of her that wanted to know just was it was. For now though she put it aside, she had to try and get through the loss of her powers before she thought of anything else. If how she felt now was indicator of what was yet to come, she was in for a very long and ugly ride. She inwardly sighed, she just hoped that she could get through it in once piece. She got up off of the couch and joined him and then they left the apartment together.

As soon as the cool air hit her, she immediately began to feel marginally better. Thankfully, it was a cool and calm night. It was just cool enough that she found herself cooling down some without getting too cold. They walked to the pizza place in a companionable silence. Damian even offered her a cigarette at one point but she felt too shitty to smoke it at the moment. She realized that she must be feeling really shitty if she declined a cigarette. She remembered only small bits and pieces of her mortal life but she knew that declining a cigarette was something that she rarely ever did.

When they got to the pizza place, she mentally groaned. It was just fucking packed with people to the brim. She was feeling shitty enough as it was and she still had some of her powers left. If she walked into that place and felt all of those people at once she knew that she would end up throwing up for sure or something worse would happen. She immediately began to panic and then she felt a warm hand on the top of her head. Her head snapped up and she couldn't help but look up at Damian in shock. He was looking down at her with extreme concern. He knew as well as she did that if she went in there the shit would hit the fan.

"Pipsqueak, would you like me to go in there and get the pizza while you wait out here?" He asked gently.

She looked away from him and nodded softly.

"Could you please? I don't think I could handle going in there right now." She admitted, unable to hid her embarrassment at the situation.

She knew that he could feel her embarrassment to some degree and he gave her a reassuring look.

"Alright, why don't you and find a place to sit and wait for me? I promise you I won't be long." He told her reassuringly.

She gave him a grateful look and did what he said. She located a bench and sat down while he disappeared into the pizza place to get them some dinner. For a moment, she sat their trying to tune out all of the people around her and ignore just how bad she still felt. For awhile it worked fine until she began hearing voices near by. She could tell that these voices were distinctly male and they were talking very loudly. She looked around to see where they were coming from and she saw that were three men standing a little bit away from her. They were staring at her in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. It was very obvious that the were talking to each other loudly on purpose because they wanted her to hear what they were saying.

"Jesus, would you take a look at that chick? Talk about more cushin' for the pushin'!" One said loudly.

The other two men laughed loudly at the remark and she frowned. What in the hell was their problem? She knew that she wasn't a size 4 by any means but she knew that she wasn't THAT huge either. She tried to ignore the men but they wouldn't stop.

"No kidding, talk about free willy!" The second one yelled, looking straight at her.

The third one began to make mooing noises at her.

"Oh I don't I know about shamu guys, she looks like more a heifer to me!" The third one said obnoxiously.

The two other men began mooing along with the third man and she felt tears began to prick at the corners of her violet eyes. She didn't understand why those men had such a problem with her. She didn't think that she was THAT huge. She tried so hard to ignore them, she didn't know why it was getting to her so bad but it was all she wanted was for them to leave her alone. She tried to turn away form them. She would rather go into the pizza place and find Damian than deal with this bullshit.

However, before she could actually go anywhere, the three men were already standing in front of her. The one that she considered to be the 'ring leader' of the three of them reached out and grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"Hey heifer where are you going? We weren't finished talking to you yet!" He sneered, trying to drag her closer to himself.

Immediately, she began to panic and tried everything she could to get the man to release his grip on her wrist but he was stronger than she was by a long shot. Suddenly, the man's eyes got huge and he became pale. He let go of her wrist like she had burned him. She didn't even have time to process what just happened to her before Damian was in front of her growling at the three men.

She had enough of her powers left that she could feel just how angry he was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Damian growled angrily.

The three men flinched at how inhuman his voice sounded. The 'ring leader' of the men put his hand up in surrender.

"Look man, we were just messing around I swear!" He tried to protest.

She could see how much more the man's answer seemed to infuriate Damian. His eyes were glowing red and she could see that smoke was literally emanating from him. He was shaking so hard she feared he would transform on the spot and then all hell would break loose. She had to stop him somehow. She did the only thing that she could think of. She latched onto his back hoping that she could distract him some. She buried her face into his back.

"Damian please, they aren't even worth it. Just please let them go!" She begged, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Thankfully, it worked, mostly. Damian let out another low growl but his shaking subsided. He continued to glare at the three assholes heavily. She could tell that he really didn't want to let them go but he did so for her.

"Ugh, fine. You three assholes listen to me and listen to me well. The only reason you three douche-canoes are leaving here alive is because of her now get out of here and don't make me change my fucking mind!" He snarled.

Thankfully, the three men realized that Damian meant business and took off as quickly as they could.

He wasted no time in turning around and checking her over. Now that the immediate danger had passed, the gravity of the situation began to sink in. She could feel the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and she began to shake. Immediately, she found herself in his arms. He was so warm and he felt so good. She could feel his had running through her blue locks and she felt herself begin to calm down a bit.

"Shh, pipsqueak everything is fine now. You're okay." He murmured softly into her hair.

It took a moment, but she had finally calmed down enough and managed to separate herself from Damian. Now all she wanted to do now is get back to his apartment and forget any of this ever happened. She knew that he understood that and he went to retrieve their pizza that he discarded earlier in the commotion. Together, they quickly left the pizza place and walked back to his apartment. She was silent the whole entire time, she was still trying to process everything that had happened to her and WHY it bothered her so damn much. Those names sucked ass there was no doubt about it but they shouldn't have bothered her THAT bad. Something must have happened to her while she human that triggered it and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what it was.

As soon as they got back to the apartment, she went to go and put on some more comfortable clothes while Damian sat on the couch and dug into the pizza. She knew that there was no way in hell that she would be able to eat now anyway. After she changed out of her clothes and into some pyjamas that Damian had given her earlier, she joined him on the couch. She curled up on the couch and placed her head in his lap. She knew that he wouldn't mind. In fact, she could feel his hand running through her hair once more. She enjoyed the sensation thoroughly.

After awhile, she could feel herself begin to drift off a bit. Between what had just happened to her and the loss of her powers, everything was beginning to catch up with her once more and she felt completely exhausted.

Her eyes began to get heavy and she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_Dream/Memory_

_Maggie let out a low growl and slammed the screen door behind herself. She had just gotten back from school and unfortunately she was unlucky enough to come back at a time where her father was actually awake. The yelling began as soon as she walked into the house. He was drunk and when he drank he was totally insufferable. When he was sober he was no better but when he drank it was ten times worse. She had left the house and was in the front yard pacing trying to decide what do. She had nobody, no where to go and no friend that would help her. She had been alone for so long, she couldn't even remember a time where she wasn't alone._

_Suddenly, her violet eyes snapped to the house across the street. Maybe she wasn't ENTIRELY alone any more. For some reason that she couldn't even began to fathom, the neighbour that had moved across the street had become interested in her. She still couldn't figure out why a man like that wanted anything to do with her. He had introduced himself as Malachi and told her if she ever needed anything that he would help her. It was completely strange and she had no idea what to make of it but she did give him a polite nod and told him that she would take him up on his offer if she needed to. Since that day, she hadn't worked up the courage to actually do it and he seemed to realize that._

_There had been a couple times that her bullies had followed her home school. Each time this happened, he scared them away. It was obvious that he was trying to build up her trust toward him and she just couldn't understand why he would want to do that in the first place. She had no idea what to make of the entire situation._

_As she stood there contemplating the bizarre situation she found herself in, Malachi exited his house across the street presumably to get his mail. He was in nothing but a white tank top and a pair of white pyjama pants. Somehow, just even wearing that he managed to look as handsome as ever. She stood there watching him for a moment and then blushed profusely when she realized that he caught her staring at him. He smiled at her warmly and she smiled back at him hesitantly. Suddenly, his smiled vanished and for a moment she wondered why until she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She let out a shocked yell and tried to wriggle free of her father's grip but her father was far stronger than she was._

_Like a knight in shining armor out of some kind of movie, Malachi was across the street so fast the she could barely even register it. Somehow, he managed make her father drop her. For a moment she watched Malachi and her father scuffle on the ground until Malachi managed to subdue him. She was totally shocked. Drunk or not, her father was no weakling. She couldn't believe how quickly he managed to subdue him. He looked so angry that his electric blue eyes were almost glowing._

" _What in the fuck do you think you are doing? Get off me! It's none of your business what I do with my fat, useless daughter!" Her father roared angrily._

_At the horrible names that her father called her, Malachi sneered and the grip he had on him tightened considerably._

" _Oh but it is, now get back in the house or I will make you!" Malachi yelled back to him._

_She could tell that her father was about to protest and try to attack Malachi once more but then something weird happened. Malachi released her father and instead of going after him or her he wordlessly did as Malachi told him to do and went back into the house. For a moment, she just looked at Malachi in shock and then everything began to catch up to her. How in the FUCK did Malachi manage to make her father go back into the house so easily? Why did he even save her from her father in the first place? She sat there frozen in place, looking at Malachi with huge eyes. She had no idea what to do. He came up to her and checked her over. As he did so, she couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. He gently wiped them away._

" _Shh, little one, you are alright now. Your father will not hurt you any more." He murmured softly._

_She looked at him in shock. How could he promise her something like that? She had been dealing with this alone for so long. How did she know that he meant what he said? He seemed to realize what she was thinking._

" _I promise I will be there to help you through this now however you need me too. You are not alone in this any more, you have my word." He promised her firmly._

_She looked deeply into those electric blue eyes of his. Somehow, she knew that he was telling the truth._

_She didn't know how she would even begin to start trusting him but she had to try. She didn't think that she could deal with this alone any longer._

_End dream/memory_

_Damian_

Damian suddenly jolted awake. Looking down, he saw that Maggie was squirming and whimpering in her sleep. He gently touched her forehead and was shocked to feel just how hot she was. She was burning up. He knew that it was from loosing her powers. He knew that he had to do something to help her because there was no way he could leave her to suffer like she was. As he tried to dislodge himself from her iron grip, she shifted suddenly and started murmuring something. Most of it was complete gibberish but he did manage to pick out Malachi's name more than once.

Hearing her mutter Malachi's name continuously caused a jolt of unpleasantness to go through his system. For some reason, he felt extremely possessive of her and he had no idea why. It was clear that Malachi had been important to her at some point and probably still was. He couldn't get over the fact that this really bothered him but he had to put it out of his mind for now. She was sick and feverish and she needed him. He could be pissed off about it later.

It took a bit but he finally managed to get off of the couch without waking her up, he scooped her up into his arms and she immediately tried grab fistfuls of his shirt. He brought her into the bathroom and placed her onto the bathroom floor. He started running a bath for her and made sure that the water was lukewarm. He had to cool her down and this was the best way to do it. He looked down at her and sighed. He didn't know whether he should undress her or not. After a bit of internal deliberation, he decided to just undress her. He knew that she would be far more comfortable without all of her clothes on. Besides, it was just tits and ass it wasn't as if he hadn't seen any before in his life. Plus, this was his pipsqueak and she needed his help. That was far more important to him.

He undressed her and got her into the bath. At first she thrashed around a bit, he knew it was because the water felt ice cold to her instead of lukewarm. After a bit of soothing, he managed to calm her down. Once he was satisfied that she was in fact calm, he went and got her a cool washcloth for her forehead. He placed it on her forehead and she let out a sigh of relief.

He sat down onto the toilet seat and watched her for a bit until he was sure she was okay. Once he knew that she was okay, he got up to leave her alone for a bit and she immediately began protesting.

"Damian, please don't leave me!" She begged.

He knew that there was no way that he could leave her alone when she was begging him like that. He sat back down onto the toilet seat and sighed. He ran his hand through his dark hair, he couldn't get over how fast the way he felt for her had changed. Especially when he saw those men harassing her, he couldn't believe how angry it made him. It was the first time he actually almost lost control of his powers. He had transformed before but he had always been in complete control of it until now. Seeing her in such distress caused something to shift inside of him and he had been determined to protect her at any cost. He though of her dreaming about Malachi and it caused the strange possessive feeling to flare up again.

He thought about what he would happen if Malachi were to come back again and the strange feeling intensified tenfold.

She let out a pitiful moan and he snapped out of his thoughts. He gave her a gentle look and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

She was HIS to protect now and he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to share her, even with Malachi.


	5. A Very Special Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all here is a new chapter of misfits all good to go, sorry for the hold up! For those of you who read this and are checking out my other stuff. Practical Magic next on the update list! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Happy reading everybody!

In the Council Room

_ Annora _

Annora paced around the council room angrily. She should have just destroyed Malachi and that stupid abomination while she had the chance. Now the abomination was running amok somewhere in the mortal world and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before Malachi went to find her. No matter how much he tried to hide it or make her think otherwise, she could feel how strongly he felt for her. Not that it mattered, she would find them eventually and take great pleasure in destroying them both but not before they led her to Damian first.

Just thinking about it made her smile darkly. She would get her way and things would be back to the way SHE wanted them to be. She always got her way. Suddenly, her train of thought was so very rudely interrupted by the doors to the council room opening. She glared at the council room doors ready to vaporize whoever decided that would be a good idea to bother her. She saw that it was the shifter that she hired to tail Damian and lowered her spear. Finally, now she could get a progress report. It took her long enough to get here.

The shifter walked to the center of the room and bowed before her. She smirked at the display, how she loved being in control of everything.

“Lady Annora, you called for me?” She muttered softly. 

Her smirk turned into a full on nasty grin. Now it was time to really put her plan into action.

“I did, do you have a progress report for me, shifter?” She asked.

The shifter’s amber eyes flicked upward momentarily and then she nodded.

“Yes I do, the girl is now living with Damian and he is looking after her. From what I’ve seen, I think they’ve become friends.” The shifter explained.

Hearing this caused her lip to curl in disgust. Unfortunately, she needed the girl alive if her plan had any chance of working so she had to let it go for now.

“Alright, I want you to go back and continue to watch them closely. I know Malachi will be joining them soon. When he does, I want you to notify me. I am I clear?” She ordered.

The shifter swallowed nervously and nodded once more.

“Yes crystal, my lady.” She replied.

She gave the shifter look of satisfaction at her answer.

“Good, good. You are dismissed.” She said, waving her hand dismissively.

She watched the shifter stand up and walk to the council room doors. Halfway there, she stopped and then turned back around. This caused her to lift a perfectly sculpted brow. What did this idiot want now?

“Um, permission to speak freely, my lady?” The sifter asked uncertainly.

For a moment she considered telling the shifter off and forcing her leave the council room. She really had better things to do than listening to useless drivel, but she was suddenly in a humoring kind of mood and decided to see what the shifter had to say.

“Permission granted but make it quick. I have far more important things to attend to.” She snarked.

The shifter shifted on her feet clearly trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to ask and she began to get annoyed. She was losing her patience quickly.

“Well, out with it!” She snapped.

The shifter jumped and began speaking quickly.

“If I may my lady, I just don’t see what the big deal is. She just a girl, why is it so bad if she stays with Damian anyway?” The shifter blurted out.

At the question, the anger exploded inside of her. How dare that waste of a paranormal being ask such a question! She could feel the light energy pulsing and crackling inside of her and it was just begging to be released. Letting out an angry snarl, she lifted her spear and pointed it at the shifter’s face. The shifter’s amber eyes grew huge.

“Excuse me? How dare you ask me such a question! Get out of here while you still can!” She roared loudly.

Immediately, the shifter lifted her hands in surrender and started to back away quickly.

“Alright, alright, I’m going! I’m sorry!” The shifter squealed.

The glare on her face became even more severe as the shifter turned and ran for the doors of the council room. As the shifter tried to exit the room, she let loose an almighty blast of light energy from the tip of her spear and it missed the shifter’s head by just inches. The blast of energy hit the door instead.

As the shifter disappeared completely from view she swore she heard the words ‘ _I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit.’_

Her dark eyes narrowed. She half a mind to go after that impertinent shifter and just execute her plan herself. However, she knew he was above such things. Instead, she let the shifter go and started thinking about the next step in her plan. She knew that as soon as Malachi found them it would be too easy.

“Sitting ducks.” She muttered to herself, grinning evilly.

In Malachi’s quarters

_ Malachi  _

Malachi sat on his bed trying to figure out what he should do next. All he wanted to do was go and find Maggie. There was really nothing left for him in heaven anymore without her or even Damian for that matter. Not only that, he and Damian could protect Maggie together better than Damian could by himself. He would be better off with them then in this awful place where everybody seemed to be insistent doing everything in their power to make his life a living hell. This place had become a source of constant misery for him and he wanted out of it. They could take away his angelic powers for all he cared. If he had to live such a miserable life in order to keep them, he didn’t want them anymore anyway.

He sighed softly, he knew that going to Damian and trying to talk to him wouldn’t be easy but he had to try. Damian was proud and stubborn at the best of times. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to make him see that his intentions were noble especially after how they parted ways. He wasn’t particularly proud of what happened but it had been the only way to save him and he would do it all over again a heartbeat. As much as he loathed to admit it to himself, he still cared about Damian and even missed him. Just as he missed Maggie.

He wrinkled his nose as his thoughts, but he knew that they were true. He decided that it was time to do something about them before he chickened out or something. He inwardly rolled his electric blue eyes at the thought of ‘chickening out’. Damian would never let him live it down if he caught wind of it and that thought alone was enough to prevent it from happening.

Getting up off of his bed, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The white robe he currently wore shifted into a sharp white suite. After the transformation was complete, he concentrated on the small town of Stonepeg even harder.

He could feel himself dematerializing and then rematerializing in the middle of the small town’s square. He preened a little bit to himself, happy that he ended up where he wanted to be and hadn’t lost his touch with teleportation at all. It didn’t take him long at all to start picking up on Damian’s unique demonic signature. The place just seemed to reek of it, underneath Damian’s demonic signature he could sense what was left of Maggie’s angelic signature. It was barely there but he could still sense it.

He followed Damian’s demonic signature all the way to a small apartment block situated near the outskirts of town. It took him no time at all to figure out which apartment belonged to Damian.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Sure enough, he heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door punctuated by a bunch of swearing and then the door swung open. Damian took one look at him and then tried to slam the door right in his face.

He fought the urge to roll his electric blue eyes, he knew that this was coming.

He stuck his foot in the door and let out a painful grunt as Damian tried to repeatedly close the door on it. When he refused to budge, Damian let out an annoyed growl and tried to slam the door on it even harder. Finally, he had enough of this nonsense and placed his hand on the door to stop Damian from slamming the door on his foot again.

“Damian, would you stop that already?!” He exclaimed loudly.

Damian glared at him hotly.

“Not until you fuck off!” Damian yelled back.

He made a face, while he was not surprised that Damian was being a stubborn jackass this was a little extreme. He could tell that something was not quite right. Not only was Damian angry but he could feel the protectiveness just dripping from him. Damian’s eyes started glowing red and smoke started literally emanating from him. Realized very quickly that Damian was on the verge of transforming and he had to do something to stop before everything got out of control. He used a bit of his angelic influence to get Damian to calm down some.

“Oh, come on now! Would you kindly knock that off! What is your problem?” He hissed.

Thankfully, Damian calmed down some but he continued to glare heavily at him.

“Like you don't already know what my problem is! You are here to take Maggie away!” Damian hissed right back at him.

OH, _oh_ , now he understood what the problem was. He couldn't help but be shocked and sort of jealous at Damian's reaction to the idea of him being here to take Maggie away from him. Just how close had Damian gotten to her since he left her with him?

He quickly shook the thought from his head, he could worry about that later right now he had to somehow convince Damian that he wasn’t here to take Maggie away from him but he was here to try and help him protect her instead.

Immediately, he took his hand off of the door but kept his foot in place so Damian couldn’t shut the door on him. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Look Damian, I am not here to take Maggie way from you. I am here to help you protect her. I promise!” He insisted.

Damian looked at him like he had grown a second head. Despite that fact, he could see that he was truly considering what he said.

‘ _Thank god for small miracles!_ ’ He thought to himself.

He could tell that Damian was contemplating something. He stopped trying to crush his foot with the door and instead opened the door a bit wider. Well, it wasn’t quite what he had hoped for but it was certainly progress.

“Just what in the hell do ‘we’ have to protect her from exactly?” Damian asked.

He made a face, this was that part that he was going to hate the most. Trying to explain to Damian what the situation was without pissing him off more.

“It’s your…um what I mean is Annora is planning to do something awful to Maggie and we can’t let that happen!” He explained.

He gauged Damian’s reaction to his explanation carefully praying that he would think with his brain and not his anger. Damian gave him a hard look and then contemplated the situation for a moment. Thankfully, it seemed that his feelings for Maggie seemed to be overriding his anger at the situation. He didn’t know whether to be happy about that or upset about it. He gave him a hard look but opened the door all the way allowing him to come into the apartment.

“I swear to god, if you are lying to me Malachi I will find a way to end you!” Damian threatened.

He rolled his eyes at Damian’s threat. As bad as it sounded, he knew that it was completely empty.

“Sure, you will, Damian.” He snarked back.

Damian went to sit down onto the couch, giving him a very rude gesture as he did so. Fighting the urge to give one right back, he went and sat down next to Damian not bothering to ask his permission to do so first.

“So what is that hag-bag up to now?” Damian asked curiously.

He fought against the urge to snicker at Damian’s nickname for Annora. It was a pretty damn good description of her.

“She wants to use Maggie and I to get to you. After she does that, she’ll dispose of her. Have you told Maggie anything about your past?” He inquired.

Right after the question left his mouth, Damian’s entire demeanor shifted again and he realized that he might be in serious trouble.

‘ _Oh, shit…_ ’ He thought to himself.

In Damain’s Room

_ Maggie _

Maggie was suddenly jolted awake by a bunch of shouting. She sat up and tried to clear her sleep addled mind. She looked around and realized that she was not in the guest bedroom. She turned bright red when she realized that he only other bedroom that she could possibly be in was Damian’s bedroom. What in the HELL was she doing in Damian’s bedroom? She looked down at herself. She had on the oversized band shirt that Damian gave her to use as pyjamas and underwear. At least she was mostly dressed.

She tried so hard to remember what happened the night before but everything was all fuzzy. Did she and Damian do something together?

She made a face and ran a hand through her short, blue messy hair.

If THAT happened between her and Damian she hoped that she would remember it. She didn’t remember anything like that at all happening last night. She remembered feeling nasty all day and then she remembered what happened at the pizza place. She shuddered at that memory. Now there was a memory that she could do without. After that, things got a little fuzzy and she couldn’t remember much. She remembered having another messed up dream about Malachi and being really, really hot and not in a good way.

Her fever must have gotten worse and Damian must have taken care of her. She couldn’t help but internally snicker a little bit. He really was the world’s worst Demon ever. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by more shouting. Right away, she recognized Damian’s voice. The other voice also sounded familiar to her too. She listened for a moment and then her violet eyes went huge. The other voice belonged to Malachi, it could belong to no one else. What in the hell was Malachi doing here?

Immediately, she wanted nothing more than to go and see him. She hadn’t seen him since she had made the mistake of revealing herself to her charge and she was forced to run away from him. She missed him a lot. As quickly as she could, she got out of bed. Her feet got all tangled in the sheets as she did so and almost ended up on her ass. After taking a moment to detangle herself from the sheets, she left the room as quickly as she could and ran to the living room where she heard Malachi’s voice.

Sure enough he was standing in the middle of the living room facing away from her.

She could tell that he was really annoyed about something and saw that Damian was no where to be found. They must have had a fight and Damian left.

‘ _Why does that NOT surprise me?_ ’ She thought to herself.

She was just so happy to see Malachi that she would care about that later. She knew that Damian would come back eventually anyway.

“Malachi, what are you doing here?” She asked excitedly.

Hearing her voice caused Malachi to whirl around quickly. As soon as he saw her his entire mood shifted. His electric blue eyes softened considerably, and she could see that his anger was just melting away.

She couldn’t help it, she ran straight to him and jumped straight into his arms. Malachi hugged her tightly to himself and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Malachi, I missed you so much!” She murmured into his neck softly.

She could feel his hands caressing her back and it caused her to let out soft sigh.

“Oh how I missed you too, my sweet girl.” He murmured back.

For a moment, she just let herself enjoy the feeling of being in his arms and then suddenly he started moving. She let out a shocked squeak and tightened her legs around his waist. He let out an amused chuckle near her ear. He moved them to the couch and then adjusted her in his arms so they could sit on the couch together comfortably. She snuggled into him. She missed him so much and was so happy to see him.

“I am so sorry I wrecked everything.” She mumbled, her voice muffled by his chest.

She heard Malachi let out a sigh from somewhere above her.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s not all your fault. I think regardless of what you did things would have happened the same no matter what.” Malachi told her soothingly.

She knew that Malachi was probably right and no matter what she did something was bound to eventually happen at some point. It still didn’t stop her from feeling like she made everything ten worse by doing what she did. She could tell that Malachi could sense what she was feeling to some degree.

He started murmuring to comfortingly and caressing her back once more. She enjoyed the attention immensely.

Now that Malachi was back, she knew that everything was going to change but she knew that she need him as much as she needed Damian. She only hoped that she could convince Damian of that when he got back.

_ Malachi _

Malachi let out a contented noise. It felt so good to have Maggie back in his arms again and if he could stay this way forever he most definitely would. However, he knew it wouldn’t be so easy. He would have to convince Damian to let him stay. Not only did he have to do that but there was also the fact that Damian felt so strongly for her. That was something that he never bothered to take into consideration at all when he hatched up the plan to leave her with him in the first place. The thought of sharing her with him made a huge bolt of jealously jolt through his system.

As hard as it was, he put his feelings about it aside for now. The most important thing at the moment was trying to keep Maggie safe. In order to do that, he Damian had to try and get along some what. He sighed internally, things weren’t always this way. Once upon a time, he and Damian used to get along _extremely_ well.

Now Damian was so bitter about this past and he hated everything about it. Not that he could really blame him for it.

One way or another, he would have to get Damian to accept his past. If he didn’t, they would end up in a world of hurt.

 


End file.
